Love Tragedy: A New Age
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Second story to Love Tragedy. InuYasha is dying and he has brought in a new teacher for his son Sesshomaru. Hearing the news of his father Sesshomaru made a deal with a powerful being who was not apart of their world to save his father. Once he sign the contract Sesshomaru was force to leave everything and everyone he knew behind to live with the person known as the Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

This story take place 300 years later when little Sesshomaru was born and InuYasha take over the western lands. Read Love Tragedy first so you can understand what's going on. Please enjoy the story. I am making some of my stories connected by using a special person so let's see who can keep up with that person. :)

Chapter 1

"Daddy please don't go in my dreams you never came back." The little girl said as she was crying. "Rin come here." The farther said as he kneel down to her level. "Mommy please make daddy stay." The little girl cried out even louder. "Sweetie your daddy is a very strong demon nothing will happen to him." The little girl mother said as she clams down the little girl. "Something will happen because everytime I dream about something it always come true." The little girl screams out as she took off running from her parents.

"Beth, will you take care of our Rin while I'm gone?" the man as his mate. "Always it's a little hard on her ever since she had that dream. Has the war gotten that bad that Lord InuYasha is asking you to help?" Beth asks as she gathers food supplies into a bag. "It has to be. I may be a little rusting but with training I shall be at my full strength. I served under his father and his was a good man. If Lord InuYasha is anything like his father then I would be very happy to serve the western lands once more. Tell Rin I will be back once the war was over and not to grow up to much." The man said as he pulls his mate closer to him. "You better go now Sebastian before you are late." Beth said after kissing him.

Sebastian true form was a giant purple demonic dog that had a dark purple moon crest on his forehead. "Show off." Beth said as Sebastian jumps in the sky. Seconds later he was out of sight. Beth went to find her daughter down by the river with all the flowers. She quietly sat next to her daughter as little Rin fought back tears. Picking flowers and placing them in the river as she cried. Watching them going down the river always sooth her in a way that her mother never understood.

Somewhere just outside the outer wall the heir of the west sitting on a rock next to the river reading scrolls and notices flowers flowing in the river. He places the scroll that was in his hand down on the rock to get closer to the river. Grabbing a blue flower out of the water and stares at it as the water drops hits his boots. "Lord Sesshomaru why are you not study again and why is it everytime I turn my back your playing with flowers?" a woman voice booms out of nowhere. "Teacher why everytime we come here there are always pick flowers floating in the river?" Sesshomaru ask his teacher as he puts the flower in his sleeve. "Maybe it's the way the fates wants it." the teacher replied.

"Have you finish reading your scrolls?" the teacher as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head yes as he puts them into a bag. "Your father request for you to another war meeting." The teacher told Sesshomaru. "I wish mother was still alive. He only wants to see or talk about me becoming the lord of the west when he steps down." Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards the wall. His teacher walks behind him without making a sound.

"Sesshomaru I want you to meet someone." "You name your son after your brother?" another man said out loud. "Once you see him you would understand why." InuYasha said as Sesshomaru look over to them. "Oh my gods he looks just like him. You are so cute little pup." Sebastian said as he pitches Sesshomaru cheeks. Sesshomaru eyes got red and his bite Sebastian on the hand and smiled. "He bit me. Dam the last Sesshomaru did the same thing when everytime I touch his cheeks. Are you sure that he didn't make a deal with the Undertaker and made himself into a child?" Sebastian said as points Sesshomaru forehead.

Sesshomaru got so mad that he turn into his true form and started snapping at Sebastian. "Ok that's enough Sesshomaru turn back now or else." InuYasha demanded his son. "Sesshomaru your teacher told me that she has nothing else to teach you so I brought in a new teacher to teach you about weapons and fighting skills." InuYasha told his son. "I taught the other Sesshomaru too so I figure that if you anything like him we can get the easy stuff done first." Sebastian said as Sesshomaru turn back looking human. "What will you teach him first?" InuYasha ask Sebastian. "Well with the other Sesshomaru he quickly mastered archery, hand to hand combat, small weapons, and the usage of his power." Sebastian told InuYasha. "After that?" InuYasha quickly responded. "Not much main just swordsmanship and maybe a few other things like tracking along with other stuff that I think he needs or he wants to learn." Sebastian said as he smiled.

"I expect to have a report every week until his training is done. I want to know how he is doing with his training." InuYasha demanded. Sesshomaru looks at his father with hate in his eyes and rolled his eyes. Before anyone open there mouths Sesshomaru transform into a bright white sphere and took off. "He does that a lot now." InuYasha said as his ears went down. "Your dying is that why you're making Sesshomaru train so when you step now he knows what to do?" Sebastian ask in a low voice. "Yes, that's why I'm doing this. Ever since his mother died he stays to himself. I made sure I spend time with him every day until I caught a sickness. It's happen about 50 years ago. Every night that I turn human it gets worse." InuYasha said. "You push him away so he doesn't know what is happening?" Sebastian asked.

"His mother was a very powerful miko and me being a half demon we gave birth to a full blooded Inu pup even though his sisters were almost human. He maybe a full demon but he is still learning the smell of emotions and all that. I push him away so he doesn't know what I have a sickness that's killing me when I turn human. I know that he will take my death very hard and he will be alone." InuYasha said as he turns to Sebastian. "It's not my place to tell another father what to do. I know you son is much older than my daughter but I think he is old enough to understand about death and what is happening to you. If you tell him and let him in I think you both will be happy in the end." Sebastian said as he steps back from InuYasha. Sebastian turn into a purple sphere and took after Sesshomaru.

"You know your uncle came to this very spot when he wants to be alone even though his father told him never to leave the outer wall without his body guards. He came here so much that he ended putting the very same rock that you're sitting on so he could do the same." Sebastian told little Sesshomaru. "Did my uncle ever found out why pick flowers floating in the river?" Sesshomaru asks his new teacher as he pulls out a flower from his sleeve. Sebastian started to laugh at Sesshomaru. "There were no flowers floating in the river when your uncle was here." Sebastian replied to Sesshomaru. Sebastian point up towards the river and smiled. "My daughter lives in a village that is a few hours away at full speed. When she is upset, mad, or even sad she goes down to the river where the wild flowers grows. She picks them one by one and places them in the river. Watching the flowers floating down the water is sooth for her." Sebastian told Sesshomaru as he sat down next to the river.

"What makes you sad little one?" Sebastian ask when he felt Sesshomaru aura change. "What makes her feel like that almost every day?" Sesshomaru asks without looking at his teacher. "My daughter is a full demon even though my mate is a half bred. We guess that since our demon blood was strong enough to have a full demon child. Full demons always have a special gift, some gifts are rarer than others and my daughter has one of those rare gifts. Her gift is to see the future thru her dreams. There are times she dreams about the past and the dreams make her very sad. However she does have another gift called blinking." Sebastian told Sesshomaru as he plays with the water. Sesshomaru then turn his head towards his teacher with a look and Sebastian knew that he wanted to know more.

"Blinking is when a person is in front of you and when you blink that person is across the field without running or walling there. My mate found out that she had another gift many years ago called blinking. At first she worried and scared that something was wrong with our daughter when she kept disappearing. In the end everything was fine and she could control one of her gifts." Sebastian told Sesshomaru as he laid back into the grass. "I don't have any of those gifts." Sesshomaru said as his hands glowed green.

"Yes you are right but your gifts are you are a master at anything you do. Weapons, hand to hand combat, and anything in this world you will always master that skill. Your other gift is indeed a rare gift. You're a poison Inu. Yes when every Inu turns into their true form they do drool out poison. In your demonic and human form when you bite poison when be in your victims. All poison Inu's had that talent. What make you special is your poison whip and that acid spray of yours. Only one person was known to have that talent was your beloved uncle Sesshomaru." Sebastian told Sesshomaru. "People say I look just like him. He killed himself because he lost both of the women his loved and was so heartbroken." Sesshomaru said as he shed a tear.

Smelling salt Sebastian sat up to see the young Sesshomaru crying. "You do look just like him. You act just like him in almost every single way. I knew one of those females. For an elf she was very beautiful. I hope she didn't feel too much pain before she died." Sebastian thought out loud. "She was in a lot of pain. She wanted to have another child but died with the unborn. With the second female, a mermaid poisons her to make her to lose one's mind. In the end she killed herself. I later read that my uncle in fact does a have a child. A son that still lives but with the elves I would like to meet him one day." Sesshomaru said as he places the flower back into water. "Use your poison whip to shred the flower." Sebastian quickly said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just looks at him and stood up. A long thick whip slices thru the flower into tiny pieces. "Very good." Sebastian said with a proud smile. Sesshomaru smile for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SESSHOMARU HOW MANY TIME MUST I CALL YOU NAME?" InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru who was sitting in the gardens. Sesshomaru was sitting on a bench looking at a statue of his uncle and his aunt when InuYasha was yelling for him. "Sesshomaru you need to stay inside of the palace tonight." InuYasha sat as he sat next to his son. "I hear talking from guards and some servants that my uncle Sesshomaru was reborn into me and that is why I look and act some much like him. Is that why I wear clothes that look like his? I seen paintings of him as a child and our clothes the same. We even have our fur pelt over the same shoulder." Sesshomaru asks as he kept his eyes towards the statue.

"It was your mother idea to dress you like that. I took you uncle death very hard. The moment I first saw you I was the one who named you Sesshomaru. You look so much like him and act just like him but you are more open to the world." InuYasha replied to his son. "I didn't realize it was tonight that you turn human. I'm sorry father I just like being in the gardens." Sesshomaru said as he looks at his father. Sesshomaru nose filled with a strange smell. "Father you smell different tonight. I know you smell like mother when she was alive but this time you smell different right now." Sesshomaru said as he couldn't stop sniffing the air. "Sesshomaru there is a reason why I have been hard on you these last hundreds years. I am a half demon and half human. People like me live longer than humans but much shorter than full blooded demons. I'm not always going to be around to keep you save from bad things. I maybe not be here much longer to see you to become a man and to become the new lord of the west. Your mother and sisters have been dead for a long time and soon it will be my time to go." InuYasha said as tears fell down his face.

"What are you trying to say father?" Sesshomaru demanded as he jumps and stands in front of his father. "Sesshomaru I caught a sickness when I went out patrolling about 50 years. Since then on the night I turn human the sickness is slowly destroying my insides. I'm getting weaker every day. My father blood is very strong inside me and it is the only reason why I haven't died yet. My demon blood been fighting the sickness and I'm afraid that I may not have that much longer. I smell different because of Rose she been masking my smell on my human nights. That's why I'm teaching you to become the lord of the west. Koga will help you and have agreed to take over if needed until you are of age and/or ready to take over the lands." InuYasha said as Sesshomaru grew mad.

"You knew you were dying and you wasn't even going to tell me? Its bad enough you shut me out when mother died but what am I suppose to do when you're gone? Why are you trying to leave me alone here? I don't want you to go I want you here. I can't run these lands by myself I'm only 300 years old I'm still a child. I do anything just don't go." Sesshomaru screams out. "Sesshomaru Koga will help you in the end. I do not know when it will happen I'm just letting you know. You need to come down before the guards come." InuYasha pleaded with his son. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sesshomaru said as he turn into a sphere and disappear.

Sebastian was on top on the roof of the palace and saw the whole scene. Seconds later he jumps down to where InuYasha was. "Your hair changes colors too when you turn human?" Sebastian ask InuYasha. "Yes why do you ask?" InuYasha replied back quickly. "My mate does turn human but never change hair color. You look very different looking like this?" Sebastian chuckled out. "Is there something you need Sebastian?" InuYasha demanded. Sebastian step back and gave a sad look. "I'm guessing he didn't take the news well huh?" Sebastian said as he turns to look at the statue. "No, My brother had to become the lord of the west at a young age but my son is so much younger when he took over. I never wanted any of this to happen. If his mother would still alive she would know what to do. I ask the wolf prince to help if something were ever to happen to me." InuYasha said as tears covered his cheeks. "You done right by telling him instead of him finding out when you died trust me. He would have been angry with you when he found out and you never told him." Sebastian said as he turns to leave.

InuYasha went back to his chambers and lay in his bed. A blank scroll sitting next to an oil lamp. InuYasha picks it up and started writing in it. "JAKEN" a minute later a small green toad came rushing down the halls to greet his master. "I know it's late but I need you to deliver this to Koga the wolf prince. Do you still remember how to get their?" InuYasha whispers to Jaken. "Oh me lord yes your loyal servant will do his best." Jaken said in a high pitch tone. "You can take Uh-Un right and come back as soon you can." InuYasha said in a weak voice. "Right away me lord." Just like that Jaken was gone and InuYasha fell backwards into his room but caught himself. He quickly went back to his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later the bells from the wall started to ring when Koga, Uh-Un, and Jaken reach the outer walls. Few hours later Koga was walking up the stairs to the palace as InuYasha waited on the top of the stairs. "Come to the palace you ugly flea bag." Koga opens the scroll and reads it out loud. "Nice to see you still read wolf breath." InuYasha said with a smile. "Must you act like this? You could had ask nicely I would have came ether way." Koga said as they walk down the hallway.

Koga stops before they enter InuYasha study and started to sniff InuYasha. InuYasha ears went down and open the door to his study. "You're dying." Koga said as they sat down. InuYasha nodded his head as Koga stares at him. "Sesshomaru is far too young to rule these lands. I don't want him to end up like my brother did. The older Sesshomaru didn't have anyone there to help him and became even colder over the years because he was all alone." InuYasha said as he pulls out a few scrolls.

"I smell an old scent that belongs to an old teacher of mine is fresh around here. William is still alive and you brought him here because he taught your brother." Koga said as he kept staring at InuYasha. "Yes it is true and once he is done teaching my son he will go back to his village. I summon you here because I really don't have that much longer to live. I want you to start taking over as the lord of the west until he is at a proper age. You don't have to if you don't want to I can find someone else." InuYasha said as he started signing scrolls and sheets of paper. "There is no one else who is still alive that you trust completely. I have helped you many times in the past and since we are friends I will do this for you." Koga said as he signs the scrolls and sheets of paper.

"Koga Sesshomaru hates me ever since Kagome died. I tried to be there for him but losing her felt like hell and now that I'm dying he will be all alone." InuYasha said as he lends back in his chair. "I know how it feels to lose a mate that you really loved. Your daughter blame herself for not able to give me any cubs but I later found out that one of the female servants have been giving her special tea so she couldn't be with my pup. I fix that problem real fast. By the time she was able to get with pup she died with the pup. Kagome really did love you InuYasha and I know that you love her too. If you never did you would found another woman but you didn't." Koga said to help lighten the mood.

"If that is the case then why did you have a full blooded wolf demon as a mate now?" InuYasha quickly responds to Koga. "Your daughter told me to. At first I didn't want to until I made a deal with the Undertaker." Koga said as he looks down. "That is the second time I heard that name. Who the fuck is the Undertaker?" InuYasha demanded. Koga look like he was about to die but ended up telling him.

"The Undertaker is a very powerful being and prefers to make deals with those who have demon blood in them. Every deal is different and magic always come at a price." Koga told InuYasha. "Magic always come at a price? What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha questions Koga. "The deal I made with her was to find me the best alpha female in the wolf tribe but the cost was really big." Koga said as he looks sad. "What price did you pay?" InuYasha asks Koga wanting to know. "The prince was my first born daughter. I didn't know until she came for the payment. I told my mate that our first born daughter didn't make it but her sister and brother did." Koga said as a tear rolled down his cheek. InuYasha felt sorry for Koga when he told about his deal.

"How did you find her?" InuYasha asks Koga. "I didn't. She finds you and when she does you do have a choice to make a deal with her." Koga replies to InuYasha. "When did you make the deal with the Undertaker?" InuYasha asks. "150 years ago but I made the payment 142 years ago." Koga replied to InuYasha. When they finish talking Koga went to his rooms and InuYasha went to his chamber. Sesshomaru followed Koga back to his rooms without anyone noticing. He slams the door shut when he enters Koga rooms he walks up to Koga. "If you are here to challenge me you will lose Sesshomaru." Koga said with a cocky smile. "Cut the bullshit wolf I overheard you and my father. Tell me where to find that bitch or else." Sesshomaru demanded. "Or else what you little pup." Koga mocks Sesshomaru. "Have anyone seen the young lord?" A guard yelled out. "Seems like the little puppy needs to be somewhere else." Koga said as he chuckles. "I will leave as soon you tell me how to contact her. I know you didn't tell me father everything." Sesshomaru demanded Koga.

"Look Sesshomaru if you over heard the talk I had with your father then you shouldn't want to make that type of deal with someone like that." Koga said. "I don't care I don't want to lose my father. If there is a way to save him then I will do anything so he can live." Sesshomaru said as he started to cry. "Sesshomaru no one knows where her castle is. It is hidden to those who seek it. Only she can find you. If you really want to make a deal then she will come but not when people are around. Please think before anything happens. Magic always come at a price." Koga said before Sesshomaru left his rooms.

Sesshomaru was locked in his room by the guards under InuYasha orders. Sesshomaru went behind a rug and went through a hidden door that InuYasha didn't know about. Masking his aura and powers he flew high in the sky quickly so he wouldn't get caught. Sesshomaru found himself at the very same spot he loves to spend his free time. A bright pink flower was floating down the river and Sesshomaru picks it up. "Did you know that your father gave you those rooms because they once belong to your almighty powerful uncle?" a female voice said out loud. "Show yourself now." Sesshomaru demanded.

A beautiful woman steps out from the shadows and Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes of her. "What are you wearing? Women should never show that much skin out in the open. Only your mate should see you in such ways." Sesshomaru said in a proud voice. "Aw I love this outfit. Yes you are right. How about this?" The female asks as she snaps her right hand. Her clothes were now kimonos. "You dare copy the way I dress?" Sesshomaru demanded. The female cut her eyes and snaps her right hand again and instead wearing a white kimono with a red flower pattern that looks just like Sesshomaru's. She now wears solid colors kimonos that had three layers tied and two layers open.

"So you want to make a deal with me little pup." The female ask Sesshomaru. "The Undertaker?" Sesshomaru asks. The female started to laugh and quickly kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek. "I am the Undertaker also known as the blue one. I had a feeling that in this time line a young powerful demon lord wants to make a deal with the Undertaker. So tell me full demon what do you want? More power, more money, young love, a new life?" the Undertaker ask Sesshomaru as she circles him. "I don't need more power or money those never interest me. My father is dying I want you to get rid of the sickness and I don't care about the payment I will do anything." Sesshomaru said.

"How sweet the young demon dog trying to save his daddy who is a half breed." The Undertaker said as she laughs. "Don't call him that." Sesshomaru demanded. The Undertaker slams her hands together and a cloud of smoke forms around them. "Why do you look like me but older?" Sesshomaru asks when he looks at the Undertaker. "This was your uncle form at one point before he felt love towards a human girl and towards your father. Before we make a deal I will give you a freebie with no cost at promise. Care to see a part of the past of your beloved uncle or would you like to see your future? Beware if you chose to see your future it will be before you make a deal with me. Once you make a deal your future will change." Undertaker asks Sesshomaru as she touches Sesshomaru hair.

"Show me the past." Sesshomaru order the Undertaker. The older Sesshomaru smiled at the younger self and she turns back to her normal self. She kneels down and kiss Sesshomaru on the mouth. Next thing he knew was they were in a strange forest and a human child running right threw them crying. "This is one of the nights that your father turns human but tonight was the night his mother died protecting him. Sesshomaru smelled the blood since he was nearby and he followed the smell. He found InuYasha mother in a pool of her own blood and followed the scent of a human child covered in blood. By the time he found that human child it turn back into a half breed. A half breed name InuYasha." The Undertaker said as they follow the human child. She speed up time and it was the next day.

Little Sesshomaru saw his uncle walking towards his father as he was a child. Little InuYasha turns around when he felt a powerful aura out of nowhere and ran towards his older brother crying for his life but Sesshomaru backs away. "Little brother your nothing but a half breed. If you and your mother weren't so weak my father would still be here. You tainted our father blood line with your human blood. IF you ever come near this Sesshomaru you will be killed by my hands." The older Sesshomaru said as he back hands InuYasha into a tree leaving scratches across his face.

Time suddenly speed up to Sesshomaru walking towards a dead human girl body lying in a dirt road. He pulls out the tenseiga as it pulsing and slices the air around her dead body. He bends down and picks up her head as her body heals. She woke up seeing a demon holding her and smiled. "This is where he first save Rin life." The undertaker told little Sesshomaru. She showed little Sesshomaru where his father lost control and his uncle came and saved him. Another flash was when Sesshomaru lost his first love and second love. They fight he had with his son and when he set himself on fire. The next flash was InuYasha seeing the spirits of his uncle, grandfather, aunt, and grandmother. Last scene was InuYasha crying as he played with his only son.

"Why show me this?" Little Sesshomaru asks as he cried. "You pick the past remember? You saw your uncle nearly killing your father, then saved him, and started to love him for being who he is. However I never showed his past as a child to you for many reasons. If you want me to show you more then pay the price. After knowing part of the past care to still make a deal with me pup?" the Undertaker asks Sesshomaru. "I want my father to be healthy and I will pay the price." Sesshomaru said. "I would love to really but it's too late to save him from the sickness. There will never be a cured for what your father has. If that's it then I will be leaving." The Undertaker said as she started walking away.

"Wait. Is there a way to keep him alive until I'm at least 600 years old?" Sesshomaru ask the Undertaker. "Why yes there is." The Undertaker said as she pulls out a necklace. "If we make a deal he shall have this and he will not die until you are 600 years old. Once he puts it on no one can remove it but me." The Undertaker told Sesshomaru. "Deal" Sesshomaru quickly said. "Oh my dear pup magic always come at a price." Undertaker said. "I don't care I do anything." Sesshomaru said. The payment is- "I said I will give you payment just give me the necklace." Sesshomaru demanded. The Undertaker rolled her eyes towards Sesshomaru. "It has been a long time a made a deal with an Inu demon. I will give you once week and I will come and collect my payment then your father will have this necklace." Undertaker said as Sesshomaru signs a contract.

Sesshomaru finish signing the scroll he was told stand close to her and when she snaps both hands they were in the palace. "Sesshomaru where have you been you were gone for three days." InuYasha said hugging his son. Koga was with InuYasha when Sesshomaru came back but quickly pulled InuYasha and Sesshomaru away from the beautiful woman. "Sesshomaru please tell me that you didn't sign the contract with this woman?" Koga demanded the young lord. "Yes I did and she is saving father from dying so soon." Sesshomaru said as the Undertaker pulls out the sign scroll. "I will be back in seven days for my payment and you will have the necklace." The Undertaker said with a big smile. "And what is his payment you sneaky bitch." Koga demanded as he pushes Sesshomaru behind him.

"Koga the wolf prince it sure has been a long time. Your daughter is growing up to be such a beautiful wolf demon." The Undertaker told Koga as she snaps her left hand. Koga daughter suddenly was next to the Undertaker until she snaps her fingers again. "Fucking bitch I kill you." Koga said as he went towards the Undertaker. The Undertaker pulled out a fan and Koga flew backwards. "Like my fans I made a deal with a half demon for them." The Undertaker said as she fans herself. "Kagura fans" InuYasha chocked out. "Yes half breed Naraku had her fans and made a deal with me for two things." The Undertaker said while playing with the fans.

"What deal did Naraku made with you?" InuYasha asks as he stood his ground. "Oh my dear lord of the west if I tell you then what do I get in return?" Undertaker said as she walks towards InuYasha. "What do you what for the information?" InuYasha asks as he kept an eye on her. "Once a long time ago the great dog general had feelings but didn't truly love a human. With those deep feelings they got married and started a family. The threat towards the human female was so great that she was force to live back with her father just until the half breed Inu is a few months old. A human fell in love with the beautiful princess and killed her for loving a demon and bearing its children and not returning his feelings back. Even though she did love the human but only as a friend because her belong to a dog demon. On the night that the great white dog found a dragon who power was far greater thanks to me he knew that she was in labor. His eldest son wanted his swords after the fight but he never gave them up well only one to him. Denying his son his swords he then ran towards the small castle when she was in. Seeing it was on fire he killed all those in his path until he found a screaming baby next a dead human female that just gave birth. She was stab many times and bled out. With her dying breath she gave one last push and gave birth to little InuYasha. After bring back the dead human with his sword he covers both the mother and child with a special kimono that is a very rare item in any world." Undertaker told a little story.

The room stared at InuYasha as the Undertaker laughs. "You want my kimono that was made from the fire rat?" InuYasha asks as the Undertaker plays with his hair. InuYasha took off his top off and threw it at the Undertaker face. "Thank you." the Undertaker said as she puts on the robe of the fire rat. When she puts it on it started to grow even longer until it touches the floor. "Finally the robe of the fire rat is not in my hands." The Undertaker said out loud. She pins around acting like a child until she heard someone moving. "Now I have your payment. The reason why I have her fans because Naraku wanted two things. One was to know the location of a few shards of the Shikon no Tama the jewel of four souls. The second thing was to know where a miko name Kikyo was at all times." The Undertaker said. "Why did you help him? He almost killed us so many times." Koga screams out. "He wanted to make a deal with me and I accepted it. The little war you guys had with each other had nothing to do with me or the work I'm into. War, battle, and all the other crap do not interest me unless I make it so." The under taker said.

"Sounds fair enough." Sesshomaru said quietly. The Undertaker walks over to him and smile. "I was so happy that he made a deal with me since your brother was the only one who turn me down and never wanted to make a deal with him. Poor little Sesshomaru wanted to heal his father sickness that has no cure for it but this will help you from not dying until he is 600 years old. No one can take it off but me. As long I keep this necklace on you, you will never die from anything but the moment I take the necklace off you will die right then and there." The Undertaker said as she pulled out a necklace. "He made a deal with you so what does he have to pay?" Koga asks as he came face to face with her. "His payment is that in one week I will come back for Sesshomaru and he will come live with me until he turns 600 years old. So you have one week to say your goodbyes and what not. Since I am in a giving mood when he comes back I shall give you three days to spend some time together then I will get my necklace back." The Undertaker said.

"Dam it you sneaky bitch." Koga said as he pulled the Tessaiga from InuYasha side. Everyone was shock that Koga could weld InuYasha sword without a problem and pointed it towards the Undertaker. "I will be back to drop off the necklace and collect my new servant in seven days." The undertaker said as smoke covers the room. When the smoke cleared out she was gone and all eyes were on Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next seven days InuYasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru spend every waking moment together. William kept teaching Sesshomaru until started to pack his belongs. "You don't have to pack Sesshomaru." The Undertaker said as he close a third trunk. "Fine then I will just leave my belongs here then." Sesshomaru said as he turns around. "You shall bring one trunk with you better pack it heavy." Undertaker said as she lay on Sesshomaru bed. Watching Sesshomaru packing but then stop and looks towards her. "I want to see my father before I leave with you." Sesshomaru said as the Undertaker looks at him. "Lead the way my new servant." Undertaker said as she follows Sesshomaru.

"Father" Sesshomaru said as he opens the door to the food hall. "Sesshomaru you're late and you brought a servant girl with you." InuYasha said as Sesshomaru turns around to look for the Undertaker. "Father I have come here to say goodbye." Sesshomaru said as the Undertaker pose as servant walks over to InuYasha. She pours him a drink and he nodded for her to go away. "You are a kind lord." Undertaker said as she bows. Just as InuYasha looks at the servant a necklace was place around his neck. "I will see you in 300 years lord of the west." Undertaker said as Koga walks into the room with William. They walk in just in time to see the Undertaker taking Sesshomaru away.

Sesshomaru found himself in a large garden with the Undertaker. He turns around to see a castle made of stone and it was bigger than the western palace. "Follow me and keep up or you will get lost around here on my lands." The Undertaker said as she walks towards the castle. The same girl that he saw a week ago that was Koga daughter came in holding two kimonos and hands them to Sesshomaru. "The colors black and red are for those of royal blood and heir to our people." The wolf girl said as she hands over the kimonos. "You will come to me everyday wearing those kimonos that she gave you. The ones you have on will be handed over to me until you are ready to leave." The Undertaker said as she walks down the halls. When she stops and open the door she told Sesshomaru that it was his new room. The Undertaker stood and watches Sesshomaru undress himself and redress himself. "Don't worry I wasn't watching to close." The Undertaker said as Sesshomaru places his old clothes in her hands. "Your silver hair looks better against the black kimono. Enjoy your stay here." Undertaker told Sesshomaru as she close the door when she left. Sesshomaru felt so alone as he looks around his new empty room. He started to cry and he sat on the floor until he passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been several months later since Sesshomaru came to live with the Undertaker. He notices that she spends most of her time reading books. She makes deals maybe one or twice a month but doesn't come back with other people like she did with him. Koga daughter was the main one that was around the Undertaker for unknown reasons and he wanted to know why. Also the other people she calls servants were mostly full blooded demon and half breeds. Only about three were fully humans and they kept to themselves. Sesshomaru remembers that he use to play with human children in the gardens before his mother died and went up to them.

"Be gone demon." "Yeah be gone evil demon" Two of the three kids said in a nasty tone. They were two boys laughing at Sesshomaru moko-moko and how it looks. The third human child was a girl that kept quite but ran after Sesshomaru when he walks away. Pulling on his moko to make him stop walking away Sesshomaru looks over his should to see the little girl holding on to his tail. "Please don't go." The little girl begs Sesshomaru. "Follow me or don't ether way I really don't care." Sesshomaru said as he took his moko into his arms. The little girl laughs and followed Sesshomaru.

The following day the Undertaker bust through the doors where her servants eat at and everyone quit eating to look up. She look so piss off that she started changing colors. The Undertaker walks towards the two human boys and pull them by the hair. "You dare treat others the way you were once treated?" Undertaker demanded. "He walks right up to us trying to hurt us with his demon powers." The boys said at the same time. "Stop lying and say you're sorry to him right now." Undertaker demanded. "We would rather die than to say sorry to some demon." One of the boys said. "You get what you wish for." The Undertaker said as she rips both of their hearts out at the same time.

"Now you all know why I hate making deals with humans. Most are so selfish and heartless that it makes me so sick to my stomach. Anyone else wants to be a fucking asshole to others people you will see the same fate." The Undertaker said before she left the room. Only person that kept eating and didn't move from their spot was Koga daughter and Sesshomaru knew she the cause of what just happen. It was well past curfew when Sesshomaru sneaks into Koga daughter room. "Why would you tell the Undertaker what the humans did to me and tell your fucking name?" Sesshomaru demanded. "My name is Kagome after your mother. I didn't like how they treated you and since I know all within these lands. I told her because I wanted them gone for mistreating others." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she pulls off her sash.

Letting one of the two kimonos fall to the floor Kagome notice that Sesshomaru wasn't leaving and turns to him before she pulls the string to her last kimono. "I would like to get dress for bed. Please leave my room now since I answer your question." Kagome said as she walks towards her door. Sesshomaru grabs her hand when walking by him and flung her into him. "You don't have to be shy I seen a few females naked before." Sesshomaru said as he lends closer to her face. "Let me go Sesshomaru. We both are far too young to be doing things like that." Kagome yelled. "Young? Maybe but are body are fully grown. I have been with only two for now. I will fuck whoever I please until I find my mate. Now get undress." Sesshomaru said as he tosses her on the bed. "If you touch me I will tell the Undertaker." Kagome screams out. "Go ahead and tell but she will do nothing to me. I know that she cares for my uncle and since I look so much like him I can do anything I want." Sesshomaru said as he took off her last kimono. "I seen better but let's see how you hold up with me." Sesshomaru said as he pins her hands above her head after removing his kimonos.

Sesshomaru remembers what he read from his uncles secrets books and scrolls that he found years ago. Using a trick that his uncle once uses so the women he forces himself on wouldn't scream. Sesshomaru use his claw to slice a part of Kagome neck. "You may have my mother's name but that doesn't make you her." Sesshomaru said as he slams into her. Kagome tried to scream out but nothing came out as she was being rape. The more she tried to fight back the more pain she was in. Several minutes past by when Sesshomaru pulls out and flips Kagome on her stomach as she tried to get away but his body weight kept her down. Making her get on all four he craves his name into her back. "I'm craving my name very deep on your back so no one shall touch you but me. You now belong to me little bitch." Sesshomaru said as use his claws to write his name into her back.

When he licks off the blood from his claws he pushes her head down to make her butt in the air even more. Kagome grabs the sheets on her bed when she feels him going inside her butt. The pain kept coming and so did her tears. Preying to the gods begging them for the pain to stop as Sesshomaru kept going. She felt Sesshomaru started to turn into his demonic form. The more he kept turning into his demonic form the bigger his manhood got inside her and it felt like she was being rip apart slowly. Sesshomaru claws went inside her hips and he started using his inhuman speed. Five minutes later Sesshomaru pulls out of Kagome and let her drop to the bed. Kagome watches Sesshomaru getting dress as she lays not unable to move. Sesshomaru throws his moko over his shoulder and left Kagome room. He went back to his room and took off his kimonos to take a bath.

Sesshomaru steps into the hot water and felt relax as he sat down. He closes his eyes until he heard someone opening his bedroom door. Draining the water he steps out and puts on a sleeping kimono on. When he enters his room he saw the human girl in his bed. "I'm scared can I sleep with you?" The little girl asks before she started crying. "Your name?" Sesshomaru asks the little girl. Rubbing her eyes as she looks up at the demon and smile. "Yuki" "Yuki you do know I am a full grown male demon and your just a little human girl." Sesshomaru flat out said. "I don't care what you are I feel safe with you." Yuki screams out. Sesshomaru turn off the lights and went to bed.

Yuki started to laugh as she climbs over Sesshomaru and into his arms. Sesshomaru then flip to the other side but Yuki did the same thing three more times until he quit moving. Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru grabs Yuki and pulls her close to him so she would quit moving. As Yuki fell asleep Sesshomaru was thinking about the people back home. When Koga came across his mind Sesshomaru smile knowing what he did to his daughter. "Yuki will be in a sore treat in nine years." Sesshomaru said out loud before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the years Yuki sneaks into Sesshomaru room every night and Sesshomaru allows her. Sesshomaru would wait for Yuki to fall asleep and would sneak into Kagome room to have sex with her. Kagome gave up fighting Sesshomaru when he came in her room a few nights every week. When she told Yuki to stay away from Sesshomaru Yuki ran to Sesshomaru crying. He calm Yuki down and made her take a nap when she quit crying. Once she was sleeping Sesshomaru found Kagome in the library putting away books for the Undertaker. He walks up to her and back handed her so hard that she fell into a kart full of books.

He pulls her by the hair to make her stand up and slams her up against the book shelves. Pulling up her kimonos and started raping her once more. "That was your punishment for making her cry like that. I will have her no matter what you said. If you talk to her like that again I will kill you." Sesshomaru said tying up his kimonos. It has been seven years since that happen. Yuki just turn 13 a few months ago and she notices that Sesshomaru is looking at her differently.

Yuki and Sesshomaru took turns taking baths in his room and to get ready for bed. "Have I done something wrong for you to look at me differently?" Yuki ask when Sesshomaru came back from taking a bath. "Yuki you are not a kid any more. Your body is changing and for that reason I can no longer look at you like a child." Sesshomaru said as he combs his hair with his claws. "I see now. That's why you make sure there is space between us at night and during the day you're not around that much like before." Yuki said as she started to cry as she held her stomach. "Yes a female go through more changes with their bodies then males do. I was taught to give females alone time until the major change is done." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair.

Yuki kept crying until Sesshomaru spoke up. "Why have you been holding your stomach all day?" Sesshomaru said as he walks over to her. "My stomach is killing me. I may have the sickness in my stomach." Yuki said as Sesshomaru puts his hands on her stomach. A strange smell filled his nose and made Yuki stand up. He lifts up her kimono and found blood flowing down her leg. When Sesshomaru pulls up Yuki kimono she was scared and was in horror when seeing blood down her leg. Sesshomaru lets go of her kimono and grabs her wrist. Walking was taking forever so Sesshomaru pulls Yuki into his arms and made a dash to a certain door in the castle.

Yuki had to hold onto Sesshomaru very close as he started to run somewhere in the castle. She couldn't help but to feel his arms as she held on to him. Sesshomaru felt fear coming off of Yuki so he held on tighter with her and saw a smile form on her face. "He is so strong." Yuki told herself. Sesshomaru stops in front of a door that made Yuki turn pale. "Wait here." Sesshomaru said as he walks into the room.

Minutes later Sesshomaru opens the door for Yuki to enter. Yuki enters the room very slowly and then Sesshomaru left. She looks around the room for someone but couldn't find that person. "Come here" a voice said from a dark part of the room. Yuki saw the Undertaker lights an oil lamp. When she started walking towards the Undertaker a door open and a naked man walks out as he puts on a kimono. Yuki eyes grew wide when the naked guy walk out and see the Undertaker in strange outfit. "Oh didn't know a little human girl was here." The naked man said as he eyes turn red. "She is in heat." The man said as the Undertaker walks to Yuki. "Yes Inu no Taisho thank you for saying it out loud." The Undertaker said as she gave a death glare to him. "My bad." Inu no Taisho said as his eyes went back to gold.

"Yuki everything will be fine just put these on. You will have to change them out every few hours until the bleeding stops. Since you are a human female you will have bleeding days every month." The Undertaker said to Yuki as she pulls up her kimono and wrap cotton right under her womanhood. "Is that why Sesshomaru is acting differently with me?" Yuki asks as she cries. Inu no Taisho turns his head when hearing his son name. "No Yuki it's just a demon thing when a female that is not their mate will leave you alone for a few days or when the bleeding stop. When it does he will come back spending time with you but until then I think it's best for you not to be around him until your bleed days are done. He does that so he doesn't hurt you and make you scared of him. Who knows maybe in two years you just may get really close to him in more ways then you know." The Undertaker said as she chucks.

Yuki started to smile when the Undertaker told her that but looks towards Inu no Taisho. "Why does that man look like Sesshomaru?" Yuki ask as Inu no Taisho chuckled. "As you know I have a lot of power. One of those powers is that I can jump threw time and different versions of the world. In one of them I made a deal with a different Sesshomaru for a curse to bring his dead father back from the dead. The payment is for his father to stay here for a moment. This  
Sesshomaru that is living with us in this castle comes from a different world than this Inu no Taisho is not really related. The Inu no Taisho in Sesshomaru world is dead and he is his grandfather." The Undertaker replied to Yuki.

Yuki glares at Inu no Taisho and jumps on him. "Why do you only have one stripe on your face if Sesshomaru has two and a crescent moon?" Yuki demanded. "It was the way we were born human girl." Inu no Taisho said as he stood up. Yuki grabs him by the hair and started to laugh. "Your hair is soft like Sessy." Yuki said in a loud screech causing the demon to cover his ears. "That's enough Yuki. Sesshomaru didn't bring you here to mess with him. Time for bed and don't forget this. I will tell Kagome to put some in your room every month." The Undertaker said.

"So I'm dead in that world to?" Inu no Taisho asks. "Yes. From the ones I make deals in only two out of fourteen worlds you are still alive. Well now three." The Undertaker replied. "I see so in almost every world I died saving InuYasha and his mother." Inu no Taisho said. "No you did in five worlds. The others I cannot tell you because that is a whole different live you lived." The Undertaker said. "So my son Sesshomaru made a deal with you for a dark curse/spell and the payment is me here for a week." Inu no Taisho said. The Undertaker chuckles as she nodded her head yes. "Your hair reminds me of Lily hair and you look like her a little." Inu no Taisho said. "True who knows maybe I'm Lily from your new future. Only time will tell if I am or not." Undertaker said as he walks closer to her. "Call me Touga from now on. It's easier to say that name when I'm fucking you." Touga said as he pushes Undertaker up on a wall. "If I am this Lily wouldn't it be wrong fucking your son mate?" Undertaker asks. "Future mate, no even if you are from the future your scents are completely different. If you are her then something happen to you for turning you into this creature." Touga said as he torn off the strange things the Undertaker was wearing.

"My oh my someone is getting carried away." Undertaker said when Touga threw her across the room. "I have been dead for a long time. I forgot how a beautiful female feel like." Touga said as he pulls the Undertaker on his lap. "Yes and you only have a week." The Undertaker said as Touga places his mouth on her breasts. He stops and looks up at her. "I will not leave in seven days. I will leave until I fuck you until you no longer can move or that you are with pup." Touga said in a firm voice. "Who said that I am able to get pregnant?" Undertaker said as she looks away. Touga looks in the same direction as the Undertaker was looking. He saw many small glass veils filled with red liquid in them.

"I see you take them so you cannot get pregnant. How long does each veil lasts?" Touga questions her. Undertaker refuses to tell Touga the answer even when he held her by the throat. "You already told me the answer. You only wanted me for a week and that's how long that potion last. I do see that a few empty veils but from your smell you wait for a few years in between potions don't you." Touga demanded the Undertaker. "Yes if anyone keeps drinking those types of potions the side affect will cause one to lose their mind. Your son force his mate to drink the blue liquid so much in a short time that it fuck her up but that's was in a different world." Undertaker said. "Which one and how many did you give him?" Touga demanded.

The Sesshomaru I have here now his uncle Sesshomaru was the one. I told him before I gave them to him." Undertaker replied. "How many did you give him?" Touga said as he releases the Undertaker. "At first one. Each time he wanted more. All together over 500 blue potions in 300 years. He mainly uses them on the females until he pups them and kills them. Before you ask his payment was fucking me and it was his idea to use his body as payment." Undertaker said as she kicks Touga in the stomach. He quickly grabs her leg before hitting him. "Where the fuck have you been all my life?" Touga asks as he pulls her closer to him. "No clue you tell me." Undertaker said as he digs her claws into Touga chest. "I was right you was a demon your eyes flash red just now. Prefect for me I will make you my mate one day bitch." Touga said as he backhands her. Undertaker crashes on a table just to find Touga on top of her.

"What is your true form?" Touga demanded as he applied pressure to a chuck on wood that was sticking out of the Undertaker side. "I was an Inu demon. No more talk of the past." Undertaker said as she pulls out the chuck of wood. "You will see a lot more blood before tonight is done." Touga said before he was push on his back. Touga pulls her closer to him and she started kissing him. From some reason her tongue was in his mouth and causes him to push her back a bit. "Why have you tongue in my mouth?" Touga ask. Undertaker started to laugh and then answers him. "It's a type of kiss. When two people kiss sometimes they use their tongue to help show how they feel. Would you like me not to kiss you like that?" Undertaker replied to him. Touga told her to keep kissing him in strange ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Touga rips the kimono he was wearing to sheds and was push on the back. As he was falling back he made sure she came with him. They started kissing again and Undertaker felt Touga getting harder with every second they were kissing. Being new to this type of kissing Touga learn fast how to keep up. He was hard and rough kissing her back. The harder and more rough he was while kissing her he knew it turn her on. She places her hands above his head as his hands roam over her naked body. He felt scars on her but kept going. Two strong hands cover the Undertaker butt and started to squeeze. A small moan came out of the Undertaker mouth when he squeezes her butt.

She pulled away from the kiss to start kissing his neck and bites down hard. Touga sat up and rips her away from his neck. She saw how red his eyes were but didn't care so she pushes him back down. Kissing his chest and trailing down to his rock hard member. When she places his dick inside of her mouth and started licking and sucking on it Touga places a hand on her head. Using very little strength he pushes her head on the way down. Taking in all eleven inches Undertaker kept giving him a blowjob. Seconds later he held her head as he came. She swallows the whole load in her mouth. She thought it tasted very sweet and it was hot as it went down her throat. "That was quick." Undertaker said as she looks up to Touga. He started to blush and smiled when he saw cum dripping from the side of her mouth. He reaches out for her chin to make her face close to his and licks off what she didn't swallow.

When he did he saw her eyes flash. One eye flash red as the other flashes black and he felt that she was slowly losing control over herself as they kept going. "We should stop for right now and finish this later." Undertaker said as she gets off of Touga. He was right about her losing control. Touga didn't say nothing when she got off but instead pins her to the wall. As she was facing the wall Touga could smell how moist she is getting so he places his hand on her stomach. He felt another scar but her stomach was flat as he felt her as his hand found its way down to her hips. He spread her legs by placing his knee between her legs. "I can smell how moist you are and how bad your body aches for my touch." Touga whispers into her ear. He slips into two fingers inside her very slowly and pulls out a second later. "I'm not screaming no matter what you do to me." Undertaker said taking short breaths. "I don't care as long your making noise." Touga said as he licks he fingers.

"You are by far the best thing I have ever tasted in my whole life." Touga said as he places her penis between her legs. She felt a cold shiver when she felt his penis rubbing against her flower. "Don't worry I will warm you up." Touga said in a sexy voice. Please stop or I will- Lose control? Tough finish Undertaker sentence. "How can someone like you lose control in bed is that why you don't fuck as much?" Touga coos in her ear. "No I have no problem in bed it's just what my master told me before I killed him." Undertaker replied as she started pushing Touga away. "Bitch I will tell you when I am done with you and if you keep pushing me away you will regret it. I want to know what your master said before you killed him." Touga said as he licks her neck.

When he started licking her neck she really tried to fight back but she felt her strength and powers getting weaker. "I will never tell you or a living creature as long as I live." Undertaker screams out. "Sure thing love you don't have to speak a word about it you are going to show me." Touga said as he uses a claw to slice open her left shoulder. The more he drinks her blood the more he saw.

 **"Lily would you stop pulling on my tail so you can him laugh?" a teenager Koga demanded a little Lily. "Oh Koga you are no fun and your mean." Lily said as she stuck her tongue out. "Sesshomaru watch out!" Lily said as she ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was busy laughing that he didn't see a tree root sticking out of the ground. He trips and fell into a pond as Koga and Lily started laughing at him. "Oh haha lets all laughs at this Sesshomaru for falling in the pond." Sesshomaru said as he stomps away. He stomps too hard and fell on his face. Koga burst out laughing even more and Lily came to his side. "What is all the noise at here?" Koga father and Inu no Taisho ask after seeing Sesshomaru walking away all wet. "Little white doggie fell into the pond. Where is my daddy?" Lily asks Touga.**

 **Touga picks up the little blue hair demon and licks her cheeks. "Stop, it tickles." Lily said as Touga licks her cheeks. "Koga what are we going to do with this little heart breaker?" Touga ask the older Koga. "Lock her up. She is lucky that she wasn't born when we were or there would have been a lot of bloodshed." Older Koga said. "That is very true I would fight for a beautiful face like hers. It's a shame that my son gets the good stuff." Touga said as he puts down Lily. "True our kids will have beautiful women as mates but ours are not that bad ether." Older Koga said as the walk away from the kids. "Speaking of that how is your mate doing? I heard she gave you three daughters from her last birth." Touga said as Koga smiled.**

 **"Lily" "Daddy! Where have you been? Mommy isn't here to play with me can you?" Lily asks her father as she climbs him. "Lily your mother can no longer play with you. She is gone." Lily father said. He held his daughter very close to him as she started to cry. "When will mommy come back?" Lily asks in between sobs. "Lily mommy cannot come back to us her soul is gone." Lily dad tried to make Lily understand about her mother death.**

 **Few years later…**

 **"Yeah I have a baby sister daddy. Thank you so much." Lily said as she holds her new baby sister. "Your are very welcome sweetie. Careful she was just born a few hours ago." Lily dad told Lily. "I will but daddy why does she look different from us?" Lily ask as she stares at her newborn sister. "Sweetie it's because she is half human and we both are full blooded demons. Careful she is weak so don't drop her." Her father said with a smile. "Don't worry daddy I will make sure no harm comes to her just like you make sure no harm comes to me." Lily said as she smiles back at her father. "What shall we call her Lily?" Her father asks. "How about Rose like the flower. I like how they look." Lily said as she giggles.**

 **25 years later….**

 **"What did you do to my mate bitch? I saw what you did by drinking your blood. You poison my mate and she was with my pup. You killed them both because you wanted a fucking title? This is why your kind has been at the bottom of the food chain because of greed." Lily father screams at Rose mother. "I would never have poisoned her if I knew she was pregnant." Rose mother pleaded. "You shouldn't have poison her in the first place you filthy human." Lily father said before he turns into his true form. A giant black Inu dog started snapping and swipes at her. Before she could take another breath he jumps on her and started biting her. When he turn back into his human form only thing you could see was blood, chucks of meat, and bones everywhere.**

 **A year later….**

 **"Daddy wake up please." Lily begs her fair. Lily walks in seeing her sister Rose stabbing their father with a special knife. Blood was pouring out of the wounds as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Lily your mother was poison by Rose mother. I killed her because of that. I love your mother so much that I did everything to make her happy. Every day without her kills me. I was so happy when you were born. I just wanted you to know the truth. Your mother loved you so much from the moment she held you. Remember that she loved you and your father did too. I'm sorry that I will not be there to see you to become a beautiful Inu. I love sweetie." Lily father said his last words. Lily held her father body and started to scream out.**

 **After hours trying to pull her off her father's body Lily left the palace in order to find her sister and bring her back for her crimes. Lily found her sister after 22 years tracking her in the northern lands in a small village. Rose pretend not to know her sister and the villagers attack Lily. In the end Lily destroy the whole village but lost Rose. Six months later she found her again but would have died if William never found her. The next 150 years they travel together and shared many kisses along the way. Lily made sure that she would always belong to Sesshomaru.**

 **Lily and William made sure to know where the other person was at over the years when they went their separate ways. William lost track of Lily when demons were being locked up for no reasons at all. Lily saw her sister two years before she got lock up in the Raine Company and nearly died again. Lily was so happy to be with Sesshomaru and Koga once more.**

 **"Go fuck yourself Sesshomaru. You keep asking me the same question over and over. I do want to become your mate. I turn down William four times because of you. Your father has been back with us for a week now since he came back from the Undertaker. I love you more than life itself. If you can't see that then that's on you but we both know that you don't want me as a mate so I'm leaving without you and if William ever ask me to become his mate I will." Lily said as she started to cry. Sesshomaru walks up and places a hand on her cheek but she slaps him hard across the face. "Don't touch me." Lily said as walks away from him.**

 **Sesshomaru pulls Lily by the sash closer to him. He lifts up her chin and kiss her as he undress her. "You may have scars but you still have the most beautiful body I have ever laid my eyes on." Sesshomaru said as he took off his armor. Lily walks up to Sesshomaru and pulled on his hair causing them to fall to the ground. "I have waited for you for a thousand years to become my mate." Sesshomaru said as he quickly undresses himself. Lily started to laugh as Sesshomaru kick off his boots. "I haven't been with anyone for over 200 years because of that dam prison." Sesshomaru said to Lily. "If I hurt you I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said as he places himself at her entrance.**

 **"Oh my fucking gods Lily you're so tight but I will fix that very soon." Sesshomaru said as he enters her. "Please stop it hurts." Lily cried out. She tried pushes Sesshomaru away but he pin her down to the ground. Sesshomaru eyes turn red and he bite down on Lily neck marking her as his mate. Sesshomaru inner self was coming out from the moment he enter her body. "This Sesshomaru loves the way you feel. This Sesshomaru wants to see his mate in so much pleasure and in pain." The inner beast chuckles out. Sesshomaru kept going even as he moves into different positions in his room with Lily for the next three days.**

 **Six months later Lily gave birth to a set of twins, one boy and one girl. As Lily went into labor the den was being attack by the demon hunters. Koga, Kagome, InuYasha, Touga, and Sesshomaru stood guard as Lily was pushing. Sesshomaru was allowed to enter the birthing room and he saw the he had a son. As he his son were place in his arms Lily started screaming out in pain and Sesshomaru demanded to know what is wrong with his mate. The healer told Sesshomaru that another pup is coming. Lily gave one final push and they welcome their daughter to the world. "They enter the cave do whatever you can to protect the western heir." A guard screams out. "Sesshomaru want are going to do? They will kill our pups if they have the chance isn't there another way?" Lily cries out.**

 **"I have always loved you Lily. I wanted you to be my mate until I was told that you belong to Sesshomaru. Why else did I always put up with you all these years? I may lost the woman I cared for and my unborn but I will protect the woman I love even I die trying. I will make sure that nothing happens to you pups. We will fight until we will this war." Koga said as he pulls out his katana. "Koga right until this war is over we must never stop fighting." Kagome said as he pulls out a arrow. "No Kagome your pregnant I don't want you to fight." InuYasha said as he takes her bow from her. "I don't care. I finally have real family again that loves me and I willing to die for my family. I have never been so happy before until came here with you InuYasha so shut your big doggie mouth and help me win this war." Kagome said as she grabs her bow.**

 **"Dam we can't let the females do all the fighting or it makes us look like we are weak." Touga said as everyone busts out laughing. "If you like I can end the war and make sure that all demon hunters are gone forever before more of your friends died out there." A man voice said out of nowhere. "Get the fuck away from her." InuYasha said as he pulled out his fang. "No need to be rude half breed I only came here to make a deal with one of you guys." The man said as he plays with Lily hair. "What type of deal?" Sesshomaru demanded. "A deal to make sure demon hunters are no more. You and your newborns pups are safe with everyone else that hasn't died yet. If we are to make a deal it will come at a cost." The man said as he laughs. "What do you mean it will come at a cost?" Sesshomaru questions the strange man. "You see magic always come at a price. Every deal I make can cost very little and not so little. If you wish to make a deal you must sign the contract and it depends on the deal I collect right away. In this case I would have no choice but to collect as soon you sign it of course." The man said with a smile.**

 **"What is your name and what is it that you want?" Koga demanded. "My name is the Dark One or the Dark Lord and the price to live in peace without being hunted is the new lady of the west or its no deal." The dark lord said as he laughs. "No deal asshole." InuYasha screams out. "If your answer is no then I will be on my way now. I sure hope nothing happens to newborns pups I would hate to see them dead." The Dark lord said as he started disappearing. "Wait" Lily screams out. "Yes my lady?" The dark lord said. "If I sign the contract then the demon hunters are no more in this world?" Lily questions the dark lord. "Once you sign the contract the demon hunters are no more in this world and you will come with me." The dark lord said as a scroll appears in his hand. "It's a deal." Lily said as she signs the contract.**

 **"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I love you so much and our pups. I will miss you so much please take care of our pups. I know you will be a great father to them. Let them know that their mother loves them with all her heart." Lily said as she cries. The dark lord snaps his fingers and the demon hunters were all gone. Sesshomaru hands his pups over to his father and kiss Lily. They shared a goodbye French kiss and just like that she was gone. Sesshomaru fell into the empty table and cried.**

 **Lily found herself on the cold floor unable to walk. The dark lord looks over and snaps his fingers to heal Lily. "I know you just given birth so I healed you so you can walk." The dark lord said as he helps Lily to her feet. "Before we get started I must wipe your memories. I see so much power in you that I know I can teach you to become the Blue one." The dark lord said as Lily couldn't quit crying. He waves his hand over Lily face and her memories were gone. "Your name is the Blue one and also the Blue Lord. You use to be a powerful Inu demon but now you are on your way to become a powerful lord." The dark lord said with a small.**

 **"Why am I crying?" the blue lord asks. "You are crying because you were sad." The dark lord replied. Over the years he taught the blue lord everything that she needed to learn. Not once he tried to have sex with her or even touch her in such ways. He started training her in the field showing her how to make deals and to blend in with the crowd. One day she was busy training when she kicks a book on the ground. The blue lord picks up the book and started to read the front cover. "Black Butler volume 14." Blue lord said at loud. She looks at the pictures inside the book. "Master we have many books in the library why don't we have this one?" Blue lord ask her master. "The reason why Blue one because someone made a deal with someone like us to write about other worlds. Its call black butler and humans enjoy this type of stuff but thinks its fake. However it's not fake it's very true. Demons and Reapers are real. One day you just might see one." The dark lord said.**

 **"hmm a reaper name the Undertaker has long silver hair and green eyes. He is one of the oldest reapers around that is still alive." The blue lord read out loud. "I like the sound of that name. The Undertaker if he looks like this in the real world I would mind seeing him here and there." She told herself. "Now back to the fourth outfit. Very good blue one I'm afraid there is nothing left for me to teach you. Now I need you to do one last thing." The dark lord told the blue lord. "What is it master?" the blue lord asks her master.**

 **He pulls out a knife and started running towards her. She raises her arm up in time to stop the knife cutting into her chest. "Why are you doing this master?" He never gave her an answer instead he kept attacking her. When she grabs the knife out of his hand and stab him straight in the heart she started crying. "Thank you blue one. I have lived so long and the only way someone like else can died is to be killed by someone of our kind." The dark lord said as he coughs up blood. "I'm so sorry master I never wanted this." The blue lord screams out. "It's ok I wanted this to happen. Now you're free to be your own person. Remember what I taught you and you will learn more down the path. I love you." The dark lord said before kissing her. "Please don't go stay please I do anything. Take my life don't leave me here alone. I love you too please don't go." The blue lord screams out crying. "Destroy my castle and make your own. My body maybe gone any moment now but I will always be in your heart. One day you will meet the love of your life. When that does happen you will lose most of your power once he places his mark on you. Only you will know because your magic was weakening fast when you get close with him. Over time you will get your powers back once more." The dark lord said as a bright light appears.**

 **When she opens her eyes back up she saw his clothes where he was one at. She cried for several hours until she looks up and saw how bright it was. She never realize that he transport them back to his castle. When she saw that she was back in the garden that he gave her when she first came to live with him she felt so much pain. The more she screams out from crying she ended up destroying everything that was on his land expect a large painting of him that she kept and the gardens. Over the years she became of the most power lord of her kind. She had taken claim over her master lands for herself. In 500 years she had made the land bigger. She made it where the land was 15 times bigger when she first took over. She made more deals than any of her kind put together and they were scared of her.**

Touga saw enough of her past and quits drinking her blood. The Undertaker ended up passing out from blood lost and Touga carried her to the bed. He looks at her and couldn't believe that his son mate is his true love. He didn't realize that he drank too much of her blood until it was too late. Touga pulls over the blankets on them when he got into bed with her. He couldn't believe he was back from the dead and found his true love and future mate in less than a day being alive again. With that on his mind he pulls her closer to him with a smile on his face as he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Undertaker woke up alone in the bed but could hear voices in the room. Trying to get off the bed to kill whoever was in her bed chambers without permission. She took one step and fell. She expected to meet the floor but instead she felt two strong arms around her. She looks up and saw silver hair before passing out. As she was passing out she said "Undertaker?" A few hours later she saw the same silver hair next to her sitting in the chair. Her vision slowly starts coming back and so did her memories from what happen.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Undertaker demanded. "Oh nice to see you are finally awake." Touga said with a smile. She snaps her fingers to summon a sword but couldn't. "Why isn't my sword coming to me? Why can't I use my powers?" Undertaker mumbles out loud. When she looks over to Touga who was watching her and still had that smile on his face she felt piss off. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Undertaker screams out. "Calm down and I will tell you." Touga said in a calm voice. "I was going to fuck you until I get you with pup but instead I ended up drinking your blood. I only saw a few memories and I know more about you and the life you once had. However, I ended up drinking too much of your blood and you past out when I stop. I clean you up and took care of you as you slept." Touga calmly said as she grew mad.

"How fucking dare you touch me in ways." Undertaker said in a nasty tone. "My love I would never do such things unless you want me to in the future." Touga said as he coos like a baby. Touga could smell undertaker get moist again from what he said. She started to blush and looks away. "I'm not you love so don't call me that." Undertaker said with a pout. "I know that you not mad at me for calling you that so stop." Touga said in harsh tone. "My castle I can do what I want so fuck off." Undertaker told Touga.

"You enjoy being this type of feeling don't you?" Touga said as he pins her to the bed. "Get off me now or else." Undertaker threatens Touga. He gets off the bed and started undressing himself as she watches. "You do know that you have been naked the whole time right?" Touga said as he drops his last kimono. "I'm not shy about my body." Undertaker said with pride. "That's good to hear." Touga said as he walks around the bed. She kept an eye on him as he walks to the other side of the bed. "You need more rest even though you have been sleeping for a week now. I will find us food in the morning." Touga said as he pulls the covers over him.

She didn't want to want to go back to sleep but her body was very tired so she lay now but far away from Touga. She could hear moving around and wonder what the hell he was doing over there. Just as she turns around in the bed she was pin down by Touga. "I was just thinking how I can help get your blood to go up or what not. Yes you do need more rest but I waited a week for you to wake up. Would it be nice to finish want we started?" Touga said as he licks her neck.

The feeling of his fangs on her neck felt so good that she let out a small moan. "I take that as a yes." Touga said as he forces her head backwards. He bites down hard into her neck and she lets out a loud moan. Her fingers started to get tangle in his hair when she pulled his hair. Touga places him and enters inside her while his fangs still inside her neck. Careful of picking her up while he was still in her and fangs in her neck he sat on the edge of the bed holding on to her. He was still inside as she was force to sit on his lap. A minute later he loses his grip on her so he could remove his fangs from her neck. She started to fall backwards until Touga grabs her neck and places her head on his chest.

"Use your fangs to do the same on me and drink my blood. Once you do you will start to feel better." Touga said as he held her in place. Undertaker pulls back a little to look at him and her both eyes were black and her fangs were very large for a female Inu. She bit down hard on his shoulder blade and pushes him on his back. He wraps his arms around her as she drinks his blood. Touga felt her biting him for a second time but on his neck. He told he that's enough and she pulls back. Her eyes started to change to silver and gold. Even her hair started changing. A part of her hair turns silver in the front.

Touga though she look even more beautiful with her new features. He flips on her and started thrusting into her hard until she stops him. She removes herself from Touga harden member and moves to the middle of the bed. Knowing it would drive him me she puts her butt up high in the air showing him that she submits to him. Touga nearly came when she stuck her ass up in the air and started to move it side to side. He made his was on the bed and slams into her causing a very loud moan from his new mate. "Bitch I will have you screaming out your moans before the sun comes up." Touga said as he eyes turn red.

Touga tried to keep in inner beast from not coming up but couldn't any more. Holding her still by her hips Touga started moving a faster speed until he came inside her. She felt Touga claws dishing into her hips as he cums deep inside her. It felt like her insides were being melting away from his cum. It was very warm as she felt him forcing her to finish "milking" him. His head resting in the middle of her back and he started thrusting faster into her again. "Stop" Undertaker manage to say in between moans.

"Bitch why stop?" Touga inner beast demanded. Undertaker smiles as she got off the bed. "I made my bed chambers very special like no other." She told Touga as she turns into her demonic form. That's when he totally lost it and turns into his demonic form too. He expected her to submit once again but didn't. She started to snap at Touga and it shocked him. She submitted in her human form but he how to prove that he is alpha to her in his dog form. He places a paw close to her and she started attacking him. He cried out as she bit his front paw.

He knocks her over when he swipes at her. She was on her back trying to get up when Touga came crashing down on her. Biting her shoulder he pins her down and started thrusting into her. Right before he enters her she turns her rolled over and kicks Touga away from her. Both started charge after one another and crash into each other. Sound of fleshing being ripped, teeth against teeth, whimpers, and growls could be heard from all over the castle. Thankful her room had a spell over it where no one could hear what's going on. Half an hour later with Touga fangs deep inside Undertaker neck and head smash into the floor he finally enters her in this form. Touga refuses to let up even for a second until he started thrusting into her. When a few minutes pasted he lets go of her neck and started to go faster. He stared to howl as he came and she started turn back into a human. Touga quickly did the same and pulled out once he stops cuming.

He collapses right on top of the Undertaker because his body gave out. Both were breathing very heavy as Touga move off of his mate. The smell of blood and sex filled the room and kept hitting their noses. He wanted to keep going but couldn't move. "I never had to fight like that in my life." Touga said as he tried to move his arm. "Same here I was so close but lost." Undertaker said as she mumbles into the sheets. "At lease I have to fight with you no more since I prove that I am alpha and you are my bitch." Touga said as he sat up. He smiles as he pulls her body on top of his.

When he pulled her onto him he slips in his penis and started thrusting up. She looks down with very tired and pulls him up. Sitting in the middle on the bed he watches her lick her lips and smiled. She started moving up and down very slow as he tried to make her go faster. "Bitch don't fuck with me." Touga told Undertaker. She got him to shut up when she shoves his head into her breasts. She loves how rough he was with her. The faster she rode him the harder he sucks and squeezes her breasts. Just as she came on top of him Touga pushes her on her back and starts ramming so hard the he cuts of her screams.

Five minutes later Touga pulls the covers over them and told her to get some rest. He places her in the middle if the bed and lies partly on top of her. They both fell started to fall asleep Touga told Undertaker "I told you I will make you scream before the sun comes up." Undertaker let out a long breath and rolled her eyes. She falls asleep first and Touga fell asleep as he felt like a god.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **"Master master look master look." Undertaker screams out while holding fire in her hands. "Blue you are learning so fast with the elements." The dark lord said as he plays with her hair.** Undertaker suddenly wakes up from a dream and looks around. Touga was nowhere to be found but his scent was everywhere. Walking over to a chair a silver robe with a gold sash was place out for her. Putting on the robe as she walks to her door and closes the door behind her. She could hear Yuki scream in the library and blinks. She find Yuki lying on the floor covering her head and started to laugh.

"Yuki that wasn't funny to do." Undertaker said as she stood there. "Why is your hand on fire?" Yuki asks as she got off the floor. "It's one of my basic magic powers." Undertaker said as made the fire go out. "What happen to your face and arms?" Yuki asks with a worry look on her face. "I was busy training with Inu no Taisho last night." Undertaker told Yuki. "The big doggie is outside with the little doggie." Yuki giggles out. "Where?" Undertaker demanded. "Hunting or something like that. I wasn't allowed to go because I'm a human." Yuki said as she started pouting. "Yuki I never done this but I can help you to become closer with Sesshomaru if you like." Undertaker said with a wicked smile. "Really?" Yuki said with such hope.

"I can make you older if you wish. I can make you two years older and you can start training with Sesshomaru by tonight if you like." Undertaker said as her smile grew wide. "Yes please I want to be strong like Sesshomaru." Yuki said in a high pitch voice. "Yuki if I do this Sesshomaru will not hold back on you and will claim you as his. Once he does I can no longer help you." Undertaker told Yuki. "I will be fine." Yuki said as she spins around. "I will do it once Sesshomaru gets back since you, Sesshomaru, and Kagome all come from the same time." Undertaker said as he walks out of the library.

Undertaker went back to her room and started taking a shower. She heard a door open and close but knew who it was. Touga wraps his arms around Undertaker waist and she turns around to face him. "Your face is healed." Touga said he pulls back her long blue hair. "Cold water heals me faster." Undertaker said with a smile. Touga saw something on the wall moving and felt her laughing at him. "I turn the levers on the wall to make the water hotter for you." Undertaker said as she turns her back to him. She bends towards the wall and Touga places his hand on her back. "You should know teasing me is a crime." Touga said as he pins her to the cold wall. "Then do something about it dog boy." Undertaker said before she disappear.

"So you have that power still." Touga said as he felt her lips on his back. "Yes I do however I don't have time right now to play these games with you." Undertaker said as she shuts off the water. "We are not done here" Touga as he follows her back into the main bedroom. Undertaker knew that he will not stop until he gets what he wants. "You have five minutes Touga." Undertaker said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "That is not a lot of time to get you with pup." Touga said as he looks at her. "Like I said I have to do something and it will take a lot of magic power." Undertaker said as she fell backwards.

Silver hair fell over Undertaker face and started to play with his hair. "I love silver hair and yours is so soft and silky." Undertaker told Touga. "I do have my own bag of treats just like you do." Touga said with a grin. With a quick kiss he uses his tongue as a guided all the way down to her stomach. He places her legs on his shoulders and made her closer to his face. He shoves his face right into her womanhood and took in deep many deep breaths. She smelled so good to him that he started holding her still. He started lick her pearl and her moans filled the room. Touga notices that when he uses his fangs she gets louder. Her knees started to shakes when he shoves his tongue inside her. Touga slow down his pace and started to slowly using his teeth.

Touga knew that she was about to come so he quickly climbs on top to finish the job. He almost came as he enters her. Undertaker pulls him closer to her body and whispers faster. Touga started slamming into to her like there was no tomorrow until a weird noise was made. He looks to his side to see Sesshomaru covering Yuki eyes and mouth. Yuki rips off Sesshomaru hand from her mouth and screams out that Touga was hurting her mom. Just like that the Undertaker head came back from the clouds and looks towards Yuki to push off Sesshomaru.

"Yuki?" Undertaker said as Touga pulls out. When he pulled out cum was still leaking out and he quickly slams back into his mate. Sesshomaru mange to pull out Yuki from the room so they could finish and then Kagome finally showed up. "You are late." Sesshomaru said as he walks towards her. Over the years Kagome ended up not speaking and became a mute. He whispers into her and she started to cry. "You can come back in now." Undertaker said as she opens her door. Sesshomaru was the last one walking in the room but was pushed out by the Undertaker. They both standing in the hallway and stared at one another. "I know what you have been doing to Kagome. IF you just waited she would have said yes." Undertaker said as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I told Yuki that I will move time faster with you three since you are from the same time zone. Once I do she will be of age of marriage. That is 15 for humans. Kagome is pregnant. If I go through with this she will not make it nor the pup." Undertaker told Sesshomaru. "Only this Sesshomaru mate shall give him pups." Sesshomaru said as he walks into the room.

When walking back in the room she tosses a necklace to Touga and told him to wear it. Hour pasted by with the spell was finish. Yuki filled out very well and as Sesshomaru just got a little taller. "What happen to the other female?" Touga asks when Undertaker pulls off the necklace. "Daddy don't you remember? Kagome died giving birth over a year ago. The pup never made it. I miss her." Yuki said as she jumps on Touga. "Daddy?" Touga looks towards Undertaker. "Yuki has been here since she was two. She thinks we are her parents." Undertaker said as she sat down.

"Oh Sesshomaru I made it where you couldn't break her during your training with her." Undertaker told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cuts his eyes towards the Undertaker and left. "I think it's time for you to go back to your own time. You have been gone for almost three months now. The necklace should have fully blocked out the spell but it didn't." Undertaker said as she opens a door. Touga followed her into a special room that you could get lost in. "We never made a deal together but I have with different Inu no Taisho's before as well with your sons." Undertaker said as she points to the robe of the fire rat. "Is those my swords, armor, and clothes?" Touga questions Undertaker. "Yes they are but they belong to another Touga from a different world. You can have the armor and the clothes but the swords stay here." Undertaker said as she picks up the Tessaiga.

"It's crying" Undertaker said as she puts back the sword. "How can you tell?" Touga asks as he finished tying his sash. "I could always understand every weapon I hold. It is still crying over your death like the others." Undertaker said as she helps Touga with his armor. Undertaker pulls out a ribbon and pulls Touga hair into a high pony tail. "Before we leave here is something for you. Burn one when you wish to see me and I will come. If I don't show up it means I'm too weak to jump through time. I will have enough magic to enter your dreams." Undertaker said as she hands Touga a small chest. "If you are too weak then how can you jump through time right now?" Touga questions Undertaker. "I made deals when I was sleeping." Undertaker said with a smile. Standing very close to Touga she slams her hands together and went back to Touga time zone.

"Here we are. Walk through those trees and jump through the water fall." Undertaker said as she laughs. Touga turns around to face his mate she was gone. Touga could feel that she was sad from his mating mark. Walking through the trees until a large water fall was in his sights. He jumps through and almost landed on Lily. "Lord Inu no Taisho nice to see you are back but what happen?" Lily asks as Touga face was very close to hers. "Please call me Touga my love." Touga said as Lily blushes.

"I was being taking care of the Undertaker and no we didn't do much talking." Touga said as he helps Lily up. "Sesshomaru will not be too happy to hear that you were gone all these months just to get laid." Lily said as she laughs. "Well he can get over it besides I bet he was doing the same thing right?" Touga said as an evil smile came across his face. "If he is then it's with another female." Lily said as she walks away mad. "I was told by my father to never leave a female upset. Let's take a walk shall we?" Touga said as he places his hand right on her butt. Lily blushes even more and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The years have gone by like a breeze for Sesshomaru. He haven't seen his father in 300 years and he was so happy to finally to go home. Only a few days left until he gets to see his father. "Sesshomaru I change my mind about the necklace I gave your father. I will come back in a month to collect it. I'm proud of the man you are today and you will be a great lord of the west." Undertaker said as she pulls Sesshomaru close to hug him. "Don't worry I will not tell others about what happen around here. I think you should stay in one time zone with your mate." Sesshomaru said as he wipes away a tear from her cheek. "He ask me that one time." Undertaker replied.

"What did you tell him?" Sesshomaru asks with a cold stare. "I didn't get a chance to answer him but I have been selling off the other worlds I can enter." Undertaker said with a smile. "Everyone should have a happy ending." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "True but you will have yours very soon when you get home. Your true love is waiting for you and you will help her to seal away the pain in her life. Just don't go around raping females again." Undertaker said with a laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It was just a phase even my uncle went through it." Sesshomaru said as he threw a pillow at her face. "I know but I can't till until I get my bed back to myself." Undertaker said as she tosses the pillow a side.

"Whatever you know you love having me sleeping next to you when he isn't here." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "You got me there. At first I thought you would try to have sex with me but you never tried." Undertaker said as she sat down in a chair. Sesshomaru walks over to grab a brush and started brushing her hair. "I would never do that to a female if she is mated." Sesshomaru said as he looks at her. "I just can't believe that I will longer have the title of the blue lord no more soon." Undertaker said. "In ways you will always have that title even though you are gone. You can still make deals in one time zone now but you will have your mate at you side. Have you made your mind up to which year you will stay in?" Sesshomaru asks Undertaker. "2025. It should be a good year to start a new life with him." Undertaker replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later Sesshomaru woke up and found himself back in his old room. "That bitch sends me back when I was sleeping. She will never change." Sesshomaru said out loud. He looks down and notices that he still had on his kimonos he wore last night. A scream came out of nowhere and Sesshomaru ran to the source. Sesshomaru saw a girl on the floor bleeding from the shoulder and a man standing over her. He rushes over to the man when the girl begs the man not to kill her. Sesshomaru snaps his neck in one move and tosses the body a side.

Picking up the girl bridal style and rushes her to the healing chambers. "Who are you?" the girl asks while crying. "I am Lord Sesshomaru the heir to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said very proudly. As he was saying that the girl past out. "What happen?" Rose ask without looking at Sesshomaru. "I heard a scream from my bed chambers and found a man trying to kill her. I snap his neck and brought her here." Sesshomaru said. "You snap his neck. Only person I know to kill intruders like that was Sesshomaru but he died over 600 years ago." Rose said as she removes the girl kimono. "You should leave now it's not right for a male to stare at a female unless it's his mate." Rose said as she looks up. "Sesshomaru?" Rose said before she fell to the floor.

Just as she fell to the floor both of the Williams and InuYasha enters the healers' chamber to see a strange man standing over William mate. "Get the fuck away from my mate now." William said as he pulls Sesshomaru backwards. When William places his hand on Sesshomaru shoulder he found himself flung across the room. "Touch this Sesshomaru again he will fucking kill you. You will learn your place around here." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Sesshomaru turns around in time to see his father and his old teacher mouth drop to the floor.

William picks himself off the floor and couldn't believe that little Sesshomaru was back. They all three jump on him and wouldn't let go. "I could use a little help over here dumb dogs. You know I'm in labor over here and a girl is bleeding out." Rose said as the labor pains getting worse. "Yes Rose I will get the other healers right away." William said as she threw a book at his head. InuYasha and Sesshomaru help her onto one of the beds. "The girl is bleeding out. One of you useless dogs go to the third drawer and grab a yellow herb left and places it in the wound." Rose said as she smacks their hands away.

Sesshomaru was the closes to the drawers so he went and did it. After putting the leaf inside the wound he took another look at the girl and realizes her. When both Williams came back with the healers they went to work right away. Sesshomaru grabs one of the healers and demanded to know who she was. "Her name is Rin and she is the daughter of the William the teacher." The healer told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru storms away and started screaming out "Undertaker show yourself now." The whole palace heard Sesshomaru yelling at nothing. Everyone even Koga was there with his father and his teacher. "No need to shout Sesshomaru." The Undertaker said as she sat on the stairs. "You told him that she would be safe until I got back." Sesshomaru said as he got real close to her face. "I kept my word. She is safe no thanks to you. She save her life twice now. One by snapping her killer neck and two by placing the yellow leaf in her body." Undertaker said as she licks his nose.

"Are you here for the necklace?" InuYasha ask as his ears went down. "No I summon her for my personal reason. Your safe for now." Sesshomaru said as the Undertaker disappears. "Did she just lick Sesshomaru and he smiled?" Koga asks InuYasha. "Sesshomaru stay. Everyone else leave." InuYasha demanded. The three of them sat on the stairs without talking. "Before you ask me. Your daughter name was Kagome. She died during child birth. They both didn't make it." Sesshomaru said as he lay back on the stairs trying not to laugh. Koga started to cry when he heard his daughter was really dead.

"Don't ask me anything about living with her because I know nothing. She wipe my memories or most of them." Sesshomaru lied to his father and Koga. "I am just glad that your finally back son." InuYasha said with a smile on his face. "She gave you a full month before she comes back one last time." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face. "Sesshomaru your teacher William had agreed for you to take his daughter on as your mate." InuYasha said as he looks at his son. "As you wish father. Let me guess she is a full demon with long black hair and her name is Rin?" Sesshomaru said as he monks his father. "Yes how did you know?" InuYasha asks his son. "Undertaker taught me things that no one here can. I pick up a few talents over the years." Sesshomaru said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"May I sit with you?" a female voice ask Sesshomaru. He look to his side and saw Rin. He nodded yes. She smiles and sat in the grass with him. "Thank you for saving me a few days ago. People have been trying to kill me ever since they chose me to become your mate." Rin said as she plays with the grass. "You're the girl the put flowers in the river when you get upset." Sesshomaru said as he kept looking at the sky. "I see my father has been talking about me again." Rin said as she blushes. "No before I left my favorite spot was next to a river. I always see flowers floating down. Your father told me why when I ask him why there are always flowers in the water." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru pins down Rin in the grass and started sniffing her. "If you wish to become my mate you will learn how to master archery, hand to hand combat, and a few other things I will want you to learn is that clear?" Sesshomaru said as his lip almost touches her. Rin nodded her head yes. "When this Sesshomaru ask you a question he wants to hear your answer with your voice." Sesshomaru said as he applied pressure to her side. "Yes my lord." Rin said as she started to shake under Sesshomaru. "I can smell that you haven't with a male before very good girl. That is one thing I shall teach you for sure." Sesshomaru said as he slips his hand into her kimonos. Licking her neck and getting ready to mark her as his until he heard his name being called out. "Fuck me. I will finish what I started soon." Sesshomaru said as got up and walk away.

Rin couldn't stop shaking in fear as she walks back to her room. Later that day dinner was being served and Sesshomaru still haven't shared a meal with anyone since he has been back. Rin always went to the gardens after dinner every night. Smelling the roses and many other flowers she found herself in the forbidden area of the garden. She couldn't remember how she enters the garden but found herself standing in front of a statue. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of the Western Lands." Rin read the words that were craved in at the bottom. She looks up and saw the former lord and lady of the west. Rin started touching her fore head as she started to cry. "I read his personal scrolls. He made a crest moon head piece for as when she became the lady of the west. Never got to wear it expect for death of course." Sesshomaru said as he steps out of the shadows.

"Please forgive me for coming into this part of the gardens. I'm still learning the ways around here." Rin said as she bows to him. "From what I heard my father and the wolf prince is aloud in this garden when I left." Sesshomaru said as he stops in front of her. "In some ways they think we should be together because of our names and their right. Stand up at once." Sesshomaru orders Rin. "I just started living here a few weeks ago so I know nothing of the western palace." Rin told Sesshomaru. "I will change that you are to learn the past as well. I will find you teachers that I approve of once I become the Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said as he watches Rin.

"As you wish my lord." Rin said while looking at the ground. "It has been over 50 years since I bedded anyone. I would love to know how tight you are for a female demon." Sesshomaru said as held her waist. He shove her butt into his male area as he felt her breasts. "I cannot tell if you have a nice body with all those kimonos on." Sesshomaru said as he started taking of many layers. "Please stop this isn't right." Rin started to cry out before Sesshomaru took off her last kimono. "Do you even know courting is done?" Sesshomaru ask as he stares at her. "No" Rin quietly said. "Take off your kimono and that is an order." Sesshomaru said as he lends against a tree. Rin stood in the cold night completely naked until Sesshomaru order her to sit on his lap.

Rin started to blush as she felt Sesshomaru member getting hard. "You smell so good." Sesshomaru as he started touching her body. She tried to get off his lap when he places his mouth on her breast. He made it would she couldn't move when he places his hand against her hip. "Do you wish to become the new lady of the west?" Sesshomaru questions Rin. "Only if my lord wants me to have that title." Rin answers Sesshomaru. When she did he pulls on his sash to loosen his bottoms. He lowered his knees a bit and move her back just a little. He pulls out his harden penis Rin started to feel afraid. Using her chin he made her face close to his and started kissing her. Breaking the kiss he lifts Rin butt in the air. He told her not to move until he said otherwise. He ready himself to enter her. He helps her taking in his entire penis. He felt her barrier being ripped apart and smiled. Rin felt wrong doing this but it felt so good.

He started moving her up and down until she started doing it on her own. She was a fast learner and started riding him hard. His claws started digging into her back as he came close to cuming. He laid her down on her kimonos he places her legs on his shoulders and started to thrust into her again. Moaning could be heard from inside of the castle with those with good hearing. "On all four now bitch" Sesshomaru demanded Rin. As soon she did Sesshomaru pulled her by the hair making her stand. Pinning her to the tree he force himself into her ass and she started to cry. Sesshomaru ended up losing control before he pin her to the tree. His inner beast love the way she felt being pin to the tree. Rin body started to bleed from rubbing against the tree as Sesshomaru was fucking her.

She felt him pulling out and catching her before she fell. He turns her around and saw his eyes were blood shot red. Pinning her once more to the tree and lifts her up as her back against the tree. Slamming hard into her he bit down on her right shoulder. Blood started filling the air and his jaw snap shut. Five minutes later Rin found herself on her back as Sesshomaru was still on top. He pulls his head up and she saw his face covered in blood. "You need to mark me as your mate." Sesshomaru said as he pulls his hair off to one side.

He helps her to open her mouth and lower his body close to her mouth. Without thinking she bit down hard his left shoulder. He bit her in the same place as he started thrusting faster into her. Voices could be heard close by so Sesshomaru set up a barrier so no one would know what was going on. Someone ended up breaking the barrier and quickly alerted the guards. Just as he lifts his hand making Rin to let go of his should he saw his father, teacher, Koga, and a few guards staring at the two. Next thing anyone knew they were sent flying and landed on each other. Sesshomaru quickly brings up another barrier and send everyone flying. "We are finish for now get dress." Sesshomaru said as he removes himself from Rin. He quickly dress himself to help Rin with her kimonos.

"You there guard with the spear make sure she gets to her room now." Sesshomaru order a guard. "Yes my lord." The guard said as he took Rin to her room. The other guards quickly took off as the rest stays. "Sesshomaru what the fuck did you do?" InuYasha demanded an answer from his son. Sesshomaru mouth and hair was stain with blood. "I took her as my mate. Are you not pleased?" Sesshomaru said as his hair blew in the wind. "Did you force her?" InuYasha quickly asks his son. "I ask her if she wish to become the new lady of the west and now she will be. I could not wait any longer to bed my bed. It has been 53 years since I been with a female." Sesshomaru told his father. "Please tell me that you didn't sleep with the Undertaker?" his teacher asks him. "Undertaker has a mate. I don't fuck females who have mates. You should be happy teacher you daughter will be the lady of the west." Sesshomaru said before walking away. "I swear that was just like the real Sesshomaru. You son and brother are the same person all the way around." William said to InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I hope you got to spend time with your father Sesshomaru." Undertaker said as she lies on his bed. "Yes I did. Thank you for giving him a little more time." Sesshomaru said as he opens the door. Walking down the hallway into the war room Sesshomaru and the Undertaker enters the room. "I see you finally came back for the necklace." InuYasha said as he signs a few things. "Yes I have. I hate to do this to Sesshomaru father but a deal is a deal. Don't worry about your body it will disappear into thin air." Undertaker said as she sat in InuYasha lap. "Oh Sesshomaru this is the last time we will meet. Another lord is taking over this time zone unless you want me to make it where no lord is allowed back in this world." Undertaker asks Sesshomaru. "If you think no other lord shall have this time zone then seal it away." Sesshomaru replied.

"I shall have a statue of you and mom next to uncle Sesshomaru statue." Sesshomaru said as he opens the door to leave. "Sesshomaru I couldn't ask for a better son then you. Your mother and I love you more than anything in this world." InuYasha said as Sesshomaru walks out of the room crying. "I know you fell in love with two mikos. Shall I turn into the one you loved the most?" Undertaker asks InuYasha. She snaps her fingers and InuYasha saw Kagome. Undertaker even sound like Kagome when she spoke. "Would you like me to change into a miko clothes or the outfit she use to wear before she started living with you?" Undertaker asks InuYasha. "Wear the last thing she wore." InuYasha said as he stands up. Snapping her fingers again. She now wears a miko outfit but with a long solid red kimono over it that was left open. Undertaker walks up and started kissing InuYasha.

He pulled her closer to him as tears went down his face. Breaking the kiss she told InuYasha they will be together in the next life and how much she loves him. Holding her close to his chest she could hear his heart beat fading away. She started to cry and kiss InuYasha one last time until he was gone. Wiping away the tear she picks the necklace off the table and left. Once she left she sealed the time zone shut.

Koga left a few days later to go back to his den. William wouldn't stop talking about how he has another beautiful daughter. Soon everyone started to enjoy one another as they were getting ready to tell everyone that the western lands finally has a new lady. Royal families started to fill up the western palace rooms as they came in one by one. Human and demon lords both came to see the new lady of the west. Rose started spending more time with Rin when Sesshomaru mated with her. "How does it feel that all these people are here to see you Rin?" Rose asks while helping her into one her kimonos. "Scared. I grew up in a poor village until a few months ago. I wish my mother was here to help me with this." Rin said as she started to cry. "She would be so proud of you sweetie just like your father." Rose said as she ties the sash. "Now for the open kimonos." Rose said pulling out seven more kimonos out. "Why do I wear so many kimono?" Rin asks Rose. "You don't wear these every day. Only wear this when other royal families are here even the human royal families. Trust me you will see once you walk out there. Since you have the highest female title in western lands you will be one of the four with the most kimonos on." Rose said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru told me that he is bringing in teachers for me. He said that I have to learn everything he wants me to know if I wish to become his mate." Rin said as she started to cry more. "I see. Don't take it to heart Rin. After what happen with his uncle he wants to make sure nothing happens to you. I hear that he send for the same teacher that taught his uncle mate. Even though it was just the basics that she learned from her teacher. I think you will learn more since you are a full blooded demon. You will fall over dead the moment you see your teacher. He is hot for his kind and fair warning do not compare them." Rose said as she started to laugh.

Before she could ask Rose by that she means Rose led her down the dance hall. Rin was told to stand there until the doors open. Hearing her name and new title the doors have open and she saw Sesshomaru standing on a stage. Slowly walking up towards the stage so many people started to whisper to one another. After many speeches Sesshomaru and Rin walked around talking to other lords and ladies. Laughter filled the room and the smell of sake also filled the room. Many of the human families had left the palace to go back home and so did a few of the demon families as the night grew.

Rin was pulled away from Sesshomaru by Rose when a few people started to leave. Rose pulled Rin around like a rag doll when Sesshomaru kept getting close to them. "Rose why do you wish to make him angry with us?" Rin ask Rose when being pulled away for the third time. "If you grew up in this palace you would be doing the same. We play tricks on each other all the time. We are very close and we are a family. You will learn one day." Rose said as she hugs Rin. They started to laugh until the doors open wide. Suddenly the music stops and so did the laughter. Whispers filled the hall as the doors closes. "Come we must find Sesshomaru at once." Rose said to Rin.

Pushing through the crowd they spotted Sesshomaru. Just as Rin stands next to Sesshomaru he started walking forward. "I must thank you for not sending that ugly green toad to come get us. The female warrior was very beautiful for a demon." A strange strong male voice said. Suddenly a loud slap was heard and a few people started to laugh. Rin was push closer to Sesshomaru by Rose.

Rin started to walk backwards when she saw a small group walking towards Sesshomaru. The main one that she stared at looks almost like Sesshomaru. "I told you." Rose said as she whispers into Rin ear. Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards Rose when he heard her whisper. Rose hide behind Rin back for safely. The strange man pulls both swords from his back and places them on Sesshomaru neck. Many of the demon lords pulled out this swords the moment Sesshomaru life was on the line.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you here father." The strange man said. "Because your father died 600 years ago. Wish to know more? Let's talk tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he walks closer to the man. Putting his swords away everybody lowered their weapons. "After morning meal we will talk." The man said as he left the room. Later that night Rin was given the lady of the west bed chambers. Rin found herself alone in her new chambers. Removing almost all the layers of the kimonos Rin felt so much lighter. Before taking off her last kimono Sesshomaru bust threw the door to her room and pulls her into his. Kicking the doors shut he sheds the kimono she had on and was push on the bed.

Rin notice that he was wearing a bath kimono as he took it off. Blowing out all the oil lamps Sesshomaru pins down Rin hard on the bed. Rin thought he was going to have sex with her again but felt his body weight disappearing. He pulls her close to his body and wraps his arms around her body. A moment later Sesshomaru fell asleep as Rin was still up. She moves around enough for Sesshomaru to loosen his grip on her. Sitting on the edge of his bed naked thinking of going back to her room and did. She opens the door to make sure no one was around to see her naked. Leaving the door open a little Sesshomaru eyes opens and quickly got out of bed. He stood behind the door as he hears Rin walking around in her chambers.

She came back and places a few kimonos in a chair next to the bed and left once more. He wonders what is she doing as she went back into her room. The second time she walks out of her room Rin closes her door. He heard her saying fuck right before coming back into his chambers. Suddenly a pillow flew into his room threw the door and she hits her foot against the door. "Stupid door." Rin said as she kicks the door to close it. The door slam shut and she quits moving. Rin was holding all the pillows that were on her bed in her arms. "Good I didn't wake him." She said out loud to herself. When she moves closer to his bed she felt something pushing her on the bed.

She felt a man body press up against hers. At first she started getting scared until his hand went up her leg. "If you wanted more pillows the savants would brought in more." Sesshomaru said as he licks her back. "I didn't know and didn't want to wake you." Rin said as she felt his fangs on her necks. "I was never asleep my little bitch next time you think about sneaking out of my bed without me knowing I will make it would you will not move for a week." Sesshomaru said as he pulls back the covers.

Rin heart skips a beat when she heard what he said. Slowly laying down as she places the pillows closer to her Sesshomaru pulls her on to her side. Leaving very little space in between them his legs tangled with her as he puts an arm around her. After five minutes of Sesshomaru not moving she knew that he was really asleep this time. She felt so tired that she started falling asleep in his arms. The feeling of strong arms around her body made her feel safe. She started to move closer to his chest and fell asleep after putting an arm on her rib cage. Hearing her breathing change Sesshomaru opens his eyes and looks down to see a small smile on her face. After seeing her smile he couldn't help but to smile to as he falls asleep this time.


End file.
